Reckoning
Reckoning is the Forty-seven episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was with the Ryan family, as he was regrading about his health, as he okay, Hendrix also thinking about the R.D.Ms still lurking in America, as Ryan's family gives him water, as Hendrix voice is coughing from the body. As the next day comes, Hendrix meets Derrick about, something about two CIA agents attacking Klaus robots. Hendrix and Derrick goes to the briefing room, as they found Klaus base, but no Klaus himself. Derrick uploads the tracker in Ukraine, as he sees two dots on his radar, Klaus robots have gone rogue, as Derrick identify the two, as the download data is completed. Hendrix was shocked about someone on his radar, as it turned out to be his brother, as Hendrix rages and got angry, as he shouted "No" loudly. Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix angry, as smash something in the lab, as he tells Doctor Hawkins that his brother is kidnapped. As his guards take down Felix and the other guy, Hendrix can't stand it. As he determines to find his brother and rescue him. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins that Felix is 17, as he is part of his family. Doctor Hawkins stops Hendrix, as Hendrix goes away from her. Doctor Hawkins tells him not to go, as she tries to stop him, as Hendrix disagrees, he ignores her and files away from her, as Hendrix doesn't listen to Doctor Hawkins, as she is sad and shocked. Derrick got information from Doctor Hawkins that Hendrix is gone in anger, Hendrix went alone, as Klaus is dangerous, as Doctor Hawkins will use her gear and equipment with the help from Bill and Mario. Derrick worries that it's a dangerous mission, as Bill will try to seek out his brother, by talking to him. Doctor Hawkins tells Bill to put him down, as more chaos happens, Hendrix fights the R.D.Ms in stealth by destroying them, with himself being hidden from his men and defeated them, as he goes underground. Doctor Hawkins, Mario, and Bill know Hendrix took down many. Bill thinks destroying Klaus's base is a good idea. Doctor Hawkins caught an eye as they go to find Hendrix. Hendrix goes to the floor to finds his brother, as Felix realized it's a Providence agent, as Felix wants to know who he is?. Felix touched the Cybernetics and learns that Hendrix is Felix's brother. As he so happy to see him, as R.D.Ms came, Hendrix and Felix fight them, as Doctor Hawkins and her team see the main room, as Bill is ready to face his brother in person. Hendrix plans to destroy Klaus's place, as he will use it to shut down rockets, as they plan it with his brother, Doctor Hawkins and her team arrived. She learns that Hendrix's brother is Felix, as they see Bill talking to his brother, Klaus. They reunited for years, as Bill tells him to stop, as Klaus thinks he lost himself, as Bill warns Aiden tries to destroy him, as Bill wants him to stop. As Klaus wants help from his brother, as he does, Klaus stabbed Bill just like his mother years ago. Hendrix, Felix, Doctor Hawkins, and Mario was shocked, as Hendrix got angry and smashes everything from the room, as he blasted Klaus, Doctor Hawkins tells him to calm down, as they go out of there, with the base being destroyed. Hendrix and his team got out, as Klaus is still alive, with him laughing and becoming more insane than ever. He started to lose it, as Hendrix's anger gave him a new ability, with a hand transforming into a sword. As Doctor Hawkins and his team escape, Hendrix is about to battle, as he taunts him about his mother, being killed by him. As Hendrix face him with his power, as long intense battle, with Klaus gaining strong, as Hendrix does too, with his Cybernetics and his equipment, Hendrix stomp the ground as the ground split up, Hendrix was limping, as he closes his eyes, as Mario, Doctor Hawkins, and Felix. Hendrix is okay, and was in the lab, with Doctor Hawkins. She also tells to Hendrix, that his brother his safe. As Doctor Hawkins smiled at him, for not being evil, as she kissed him on the cheek. Hendrix has a memory pendant that Doctor Hawkins sees, as Hendrix thinks Klaus has lost it and will take down 10 and 20 million people. Doctor Hawkins finally learns that Klaus killed his own mother, as Hendrix tells more about Klaus making R.D.Ms since he was a teenager. As Doctor Hawkins is angry because of Klaus becoming a monster, as her team doesn't stop Hendrix, it will happen again. Episode Moments * Klaus killed Bill, has he has done the same with mother years ago * Klaus has gone into a mental breakdown * Hendrix destroys Klaus base and missiles that he has inside * Felix reunited with Hendrix, since years ago Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bill Chase (K.I.A) * Providence Accord Soldiers * Felix Underwood (First Appearances, Present) Villains * Klaus Chase * R.D.Ms * Klaus Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Klaus kill Bill, the same things, that he has done to his mother * Hendrix got angry because of his family getting kidnapped or Doctor Hawkins * Klaus bases are in Ukraine * Felix meets Hendrix since Hendrix was 11 See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc